¡La tocó!
by MoniBolis
Summary: Cameron nota comportamiento extraño entre House y Cuddy. HUDDY ONE SHOT


En la cafetería del Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital se encontraban Cameron, Chase, Foreman y Trece almorzando. Se sentaron en una mesa en medio del lugar. Cada pareja se sentó al lado de su media naranja.

La mujeres pidieron ensaladas, Chase una hamburguesa y Foreman sopa. La rubia pareja aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de almorzar con Trece, después de todo, ellos eran el equipo original.

Su plática fue interrumpida cuando House irrumpió en la cafetería y grito a todo pulmón el nombre de Cuddy. Todos los comensales voltearon a verlo, después voltearon a ver a la decana de medicina que se encontraba en la fila de comida.

"Ya va a molestarla otra vez" Chase dijo.

"Lo de siempre" Foreman respondió.

Solo Cameron se quedo mirando la escena a lo lejos. No podía oír lo que decían pero sus gestos eran obvios, House quería algo, y Cuddy no se lo daría. La discusión termino y fue entonces cuando Cameron noto algo muy importante.

"¡La tocó!" Cameron dijo sorprendida.

"¿De que hablas?" Chase volteo a ver a su ex jefe y jefa pero la pareja ya se había separado.

"Yo no vi nada" Foreman hablo.

"No ya pasó, pero la tocó" Cameron insistió

"Yo lo vi también" Trece apoyo a Cameron.

"¿Ven?" la joven doctora se sintió revindicada. "La tocó, House tocó a Cuddy"

"¿Y?" Chase pregunto

"House no toca a nadie" Trece contesto. "Estaban discutiendo y cuando se iba puso su mano en la cadera de Cuddy para pasar"

"¿Y? Talvez le estorbaba" Chase seguía sin verle la importancia.

"House no toca a nadie, ni deja que nadie lo toque" Cameron declaro antes de comerse una lechuga.

"Tienes razón, digo ¿alguna vez han tocado a House sin causa medica?" Trece dijo.

"No" Foreman respondió

"Una vez lo abracé" Chase confesó

"Yo lo abracé y lo besé" Cameron dijo cabizbaja.

"¿Qué?" Trece volteo a ver con rareza a los rubios doctores "¿Por qué? Bueno lo del beso es personal, pero ¿por qué abrazarlo?"

"Lo abrace porque creí que se iba morir" el australiano contestó.

"Yo lo abrace, porque creía que iría a la cárcel" Cameron dijo, pero Chase se le quedo viendo. "¡Ah si!…lo del beso no fue lo que crees…era una excusa para sacarle sangre"

"Porque creíamos que tenía un cáncer, pero resulto ser un truco" Foreman le explico a Trece.

"Un momento, el ya había fingido una enfermedad con ustedes, pero el año pasado cuando creíamos que tenía sífilis, ¿no se les ocurrió que talvez era una engaño también?" Trece los veía con incredibilidad

"Ese no es le punto…estábamos hablando de House y Cuddy" Cameron regreso al tema. "Cuando House puso su mano, Cuddy no reacciono, como si fuera normal"

"Es normal" Chase seguía escéptico. "Se conocen desde hace mucho, son amigos"

"Después de lo que nosotros vimos cuando compartieron oficina, creo que son más que amigos" Kutner habló cuando él y Taub se acercaron a la mesa.

"¿Tienen en secreto un ardiente romance?" Foreman pregunto y se contestó solo. "No lo creo, Cuddy tiene a Rachel, tener un drogadicto junto a su hija no es buena idea"

"¿No crees que estén juntos? Chase y yo lo ocultamos por un rato, tu y Remy también, y hasta Wilson mantuvo en secreto su relación con Amber" Cameron alegó

"Están enamorados, así de fácil" Taub se unió a la platica. "Y al mismo tiempo así de difícil, mientras Cuddy sea la jefa de House nunca podrán estar juntos. Es una situación imposible" todos reflexionaron las palabras de Taub.

"Ves muchas telenovelas Taub" Kutner se burló

"A los dos los aprecio y admiro" Cameron habló "Si estuvieran juntos, serían…no se…felices"

"Buenas tardes doctores" Wilson se acerco a la mesa donde estaban todos. "¿de que hablan si se puede saber?"

"House y Cuddy" contestaron al unísono.

"Oh pequeños, no traten de comprender lo incomprensible" Wilson puso su pose de Superman "Confíen en mi: les dará dolor de cabeza pensar en esos dos" Wilson mejor se sentó en otra mesa.

Y con esa frase los doctores dejaron de hablar del tema.

"No estas viendo la pelicula" Cuddy dijo a House. Se encontraban abrazados comodamente en el sillón de la casa de Cuddy, después de un largo dia de trabajo.

"Es una película aburrida" House respondió sin abrir los ojos.

"Es un clásico" Cuddy replicó.

"Es _Desayuno en Tiffany´s_" House se quejo "_Duro de matar_, ese sí es un clásico" Cuddy ignoro el comentario

"Por cierto, hiciste algo muy arriesgado hoy. "

"El tratamiento era la única forma de comprobar el diagnóstico"

"No me refiero a tu paciente, me refiero a la cafetería" House abrió los ojos y observo que Cuddy tenía una sonrisa. "Posaste tu mano en mi cadera"

"¿En serio? No lo recuerdo"

"Siento decirtelo House, pero te estás suavizando"

"¿Yo?, ¡nunca!" House levanto un puño en señal de protesta.

"Pasas la mayoría de las noches aquí, no molestas tanto a Wilson, le das más oportunidades a tu equipo, hablas con Rachel y ahora expresiones físicas de cariño en plena luz del día" Cuddy acerco sus labios a los de el "Si no tienes cuidado…"

"Si no tengo cuidado ¿Qué?"

"Las personas pensaran que me amas" Cuddy dijo la frase con una voz sexy.

"Es por eso que debo gritarte y decirte cosas en el trabajo, para despistarlos" House penso por un segundo "Aunque Wilson sería más feliz si tuviera alguien con quien hablar de esto"

"Cierto, el secreto debe estar torturandolo" Cuddy se levantó del sillón "Vamos"

"¿Qué paso con el clásico?"House pregunto. Cuddy lo tomo de la mano para que se levantara.

"Tengo planeadas otras expresiones muy físicas de cariño para ti" con eso House se levanto rápidamente

**Fin**

**ANUNCIO DESCARADO DE MI PARTE: tengo un webcomic que se actualiza los lunes y viernes. Busquen el link en mi perfil**

Lo se muy cortito, pero espero que les gustara.

Gracias por leer.

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.


End file.
